нσρє
by WriterMNP
Summary: ¡Por un error tecnológico -mágico- en un Laboratorio de Estados Unidos, algunas naciones han sido mandadas 180 años al futuro! ¿Qué sucederá con ellas entonces, cuando lleguen a un mundo totalmente roto y sombrío? ¡Y eso no es todo! "— ¡¿What! ¡¿Como que son nuestros hijos! " [Alternative Universe-Apocalipsis] [Multipairing]


¿Como había acabado todo así?

Guerra. Disparos. Misiles. Fuego.

Una breve descripción de lo que se vivía en el año 2197, mejor conocida como la "Era de la Destrucción".

— Debemos apresurarnos...— alguien había dicho aquello, con tono desesperado. — Los misiles están a punto de caer. Si no logramos que esto se encienda, lo más posible es que sea nuestro fin... —

Eran dos sombras.

Un chico, y una chica.

— Relajate, Andrew. — estaban dentro de un laboratorio hecho pedazos, donde se veían la sangre seca en las paredes y varios objetos de cristal regados por el suelo. Lo más llamativo de todo aquello, era una hojalata de forma circular encontrada en el centro de la habitación. Era de metal pesado, con algunos cables colgando y sobresaliendo de su forma. A un lado, estaba como una zona de control del mismo objeto. — Te lo dije una vez, y lo volveré a repetir... Mientras yo este viva, la esperanza no morirá. — dijo, decidida. — Y aunque yo muera... Seguirá habiendo esperanza.—

Se escucharon pisadas. Pisadas y gritos.

 _¡USTEDES, RATAS INMUNDAS, SALGAN DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉN!_

— Entonces, date prisa. — había gruñido el chico. — No quiero que nos atrapen y que nos sirvan en comida para los perros...—

— Ja. Ja. Que gracioso. —

Mientras ella se había acercado a la zona de control de aquel extraño objeto en el centro del lugar, él se encargo de mantener todo despejado, vigilando la puerta mientras en sus manos cargaba su gran acompañante: una pistola Sig sauer. Pudieron escuchar los gritos nuevamente, gritos de gente siendo masacrada por el "bien de la humanidad".

¿Cual era ese bien si es que terminaban asesinando a cualquier pequeño o pequeña que se les terminaba acercando? ¿Acaso eso era "Justicia"?

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Date prisa! — escuchaba los pasos cada vez más cerca. — Estos desgraciados están muy cerca...—

— Unos segundos más... — la chica, sintiendo presión, comenzó a hilar, conectar, y cortar los cables de la zona de control. — Si hago que esto funcione, ellos...— conecto el último cable. — ¡Listo! ¡Andrew, lo logre! —

— ¡Pues que bien, ahora apresurate y trae a las naciones de vuelta, _bloody hell_! — el chico, rubio por cierto, a estas alturas estaba con un miedo indescriptible. — ¡Deprisa!

No se lo tuvieron que repetir. Aquella castaña oprimió el único botón encontrado en la "zona de control". No pasaron más de cinco segundos en cuanto el suelo comenzó a temblar de manera leve, y entonces, todo comenzó a iluminarse. En aquella hojalata, varias luces fueron encendidas alrededor de su circular forma, indicando que el aparato había sido encendido. En el centro, comenzó a formarse una extraño remolino, que poco a poco, fue extendiéndose, formando un aura y gravedad totalmente diferentes. Ambas personas, cerca del dichoso aparato, tuvieron que sostenerse de algo firme, ya que este comenzaba a aplicar fuerza, extrayendo objetos que estuviesen sueltos. Comenzó a absorberlos, hasta que su fuerza fue haciéndose más y más grande, y en algún punto llego a su limite, causando que toda la habitación se deslumbrara de una sofocante luz que salia de aquella Maquina de Tiempo.

...

Explotó.

Aquella habitación, había explotado. La energía había sido tanta en un estado tan inestable que provoco una sobrecarga en ello, causando la explosión dentro del lugar.

El laboratorio estaba hecho pedazos. Y bajo ellos, las dos personas se encontraban.

La chica, quien había tenido un poco más de suerte, logró desenterrarse debajo de los escombros, con un hilo de sangre bajando por su cabeza. Tosió, y luego, abrió sus ojos, admirandose del destrozó que acababa de provocar. —... N-no...—

 _¡Apresurense! ¡Ellos están aquí!_

La voz masculina y madura ya estaba demasiado cerca. Debían escapar. — ¡A-Andrew! — término de descubrir todos los pedazos de escombro que había en su cuerpo, y entonces, comenzó a buscar a su compañero. La misión había fallado, ahora solo quedaba huir... — ¡Andrew! —

No tardo mucho en descubrir el cuerpo de su amigo cerca de la puerta, cual estaba siendo cubierta por varios objetos y escombros. Se acercó, haciendo lo más rápido por desenterrarlo y levantarlo sobre sus hombros, viendo como su compañero comenzaba a reaccionar poco a poco. Alzó su azulina mirada, sintiéndose adolorido. — ... G-Gabrie-ella...—

— Shh. — le calló, con suavidad. — Tranquilo... V-vamos a salir de esta...—

Andrew no lo aguanto más. Se sintió agotado. En menos de dos segundos, ya estaba desmayado en brazos de Gabriella. Su compañera comenzó a entrar en pánico.

 _¡Los he visto, malditas ratas revolucionarias! ¡No tienen escapatoria!_

Ella lo sabía. Estaban rodeados, no podía haber escapatoria. Miró a su compañero, y luego, cambio su mirada de pánico por una un poco más decidida. Lo más rápido que pudo, comenzó a avanzar sobre los escombros, abriéndose paso hasta llegar aquel locker que estaba en el fondo del destruido lugar. Dejo con cuidado a su amigo en el suelo, mientras sacaba y tiraba todo lo que hubiese dentro del mueble de laboratorio. Cuando estuvo en a su vista vacío, volvió al cuerpo de su amigo, sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos al verlo en un estado tan... Lamentable.

¿Cuál era su idea? Pues simple... Escondería a Andrew ahí. Porque sabia que si lo llevaba en brazos era más posible que los capturaran a los dos, y ella no quería eso. Hizo, de alguna manera, que el cuerpo de Andrew cupiese en el limitado lugar, acomodándolo en una posición semi cómoda. Acarició su rostro, y luego, cerro la puerta del locker.

Se levanto con pesadez, para luego comenzar a caminar a la salida más rápida que encontró. Antes de salir del lugar, hecho una vista rápida al lugar. La maquina estaba destruida, el laboratorio igual y su compañero... Bueno, él estaba encerrado en el locker. En el suelo, pudo divisar la pistola que usaba Andrew. Tomándola en manos, la apreció por unos breves segundos.

Tal vez iba a ser el último recuerdo que tuviese de Andrew...

Sonrió de lado. _"Lo lamento mucho, Andrew..."._

— ¡Hey, bastardos idiotas! — había salido por completo del destruido laboratorio, captando la atención de todos aquellos hombres armados y uniformados del distintivo traje militar. — ¡Atrapenme si pueden! —

Corrió. Solo le quedaba rezar porque no encontraran a Andrew y ella pudiese salir con vida.

— ¡Es ella, es la líder de los revolucionarios! — escucho gritar a uno. — ¡No se queden ahí, inútiles! ¡Atrapenla! —

Ya no quedaba más por hacer.

Daba lo mismo si corría.

Era su fin. Ella lo presentía. Solo le quedaba rezar.

 _ **❝Dios, por favor, yo que siempre te he sido fiel de palabra, que nunca te he faltado al respeto y nunca me he burlado de ti, te ruego que por favor, nos ayudes a que esta guerra se terminé. Haz que nuestra esperanza vuelva...❞**_

 **» «**

 **Hetalia Axis Powers y sus derivados le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himayura. Lo único a mi pertenencia son los personajes que aparecieron en este prólogo y los que están a punto de aparecer, al igual que la idea de la historia.**

 **Posiblemente... Book #1. No estoy segura, pero es posible.**

 **Lamento si no se entiende este prólogo, pero tiene mucho que ver en futuros capítulos.**

 **Inicio: 07-01-17.**

 **Finalizado: xx-xx-xx.**

 **Esperó que sea de vuestro agrado. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
